garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Brownstone
Name: The Brownstone * Location: Elson Commercial District * IC Owner: (Unnamed?) Male Get of Fenris kin, Dagny Eriksen(current superintendent) = Notes and History = Built in the late 40's or early 50's, the building used to be a factory/warehouse. It was converted to apartments in the 80's. The building is actually owned by a Get kin. He's not on any current character's sheet, and thus no one here has any real ties to the man. A couple past characters, including Signe ~Defiant-Storm~, met him briefly on a trip through Oregon one summer in 1998. Through an agreement with him, Signe was made the superintendent of the building. She agreed to maintain the building, fulfill all the duties of a superintendent and keep the building profitable. In exchange, she was allowed to build a safe-room/apartment in the basement. The building itself had to continue to earn its keep. That was the deal. The building makes money, or the Get kin NPC will sell it. Signe is gone, but the job has passed down to various other Get and Get kin over the years, and the basement apartment remains in the hands of the garou of St. Claire. The rest of the building, however, is public. Lots of non-garou go through it every day. Most of its tenants are garou or kin but not all of them are, and not all of them are Get. The building is not in any way, shape, or form a 'safehouse' in the manner of the Walker safehouse. It is not secure. It is not closed to the public. And it is most certainly not free from veil-breech problems. Any shifting done in the common Den is most likely viewable through the very large bay windows that look out into the open street, not to mention the random chance the mailman or a stray human tenant may walk through. The only place within the building that the word safe applies is the basement apartment. The Basement For its part, the basement /is/ a safehouse. There are no windows; that part of the building is below street level. Signe built a wall across an open part of the basement, to create the apartment. It's built out of concrete block, and it has a re-enforced steel door. It was built to hold first change cubs hostage, and while it's not fool-proof, crinos fights have happened inside without too much of a veil problem. See the floorplans below. The Superintendent Signe was the first superintendent, the line has passed down through (fill in my blanks) to Dagny. The superintendent has access to the Super's office and apartment as well as the basement (see floor plans below). If the superintendent does not perform the job well, the Get kin will remove her. It is the superintendent's IC and OOC responsibility to handle that aspect of the position. Current Occupants These are the current occupants of the Brownstone, as listed in the lift. PC occupants are linked. * Basement: Apt. A -- Leah S. Dane * Ground Floor: Super's Office * 2nd Floor: Apt. B -- T.J. Snyder * 3rd Floor: Apt. C -- F. Capitanos * 4th Floor: Apt. D -- Viv Smitt * 5th Floor: Apt. E -- J.A. Kehoe Known Key Owners Quite a few people have keys to the basement and the superintendent's office, a few known ones are listed here. *The current superintendent: Dagny ~Voice-of-Blades~ *Signe ~Defiant-Storm~ *Kaz ~Ears-to-the-Ground~ *Lefty ~Ferrets-Out-The-Wyrm~ Floor Plan Images *The Basement *The First Floor *The Second through Fifth Floors Category:Location